


A Quick Courtship

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only been two weeks, but it doesn't matter to either of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quick Courtship

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2014 advent challenge; masterlist and prompts can be found [here](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/392757.html). This is day 7, 'getting together'.

Charlie's restocking the kid friendly shelves when he feels someone tugging on his shirt. He looks down and sees a child about eight or nine, blond haired and blue eyed, looking up and about to cry. He quickly kneels down. "Hey, little man, you okay?"

The child sniffs. "I've lost my dad. He stopped to talk to someone and I told him I'd be in here, but he hasn't followed me in yet!"

Charlie takes a deep breath. The problem with George's store was that it was huge and way too busy. They often had kids who got separated from their parents. He's asked George to do something about that--maybe make it more organized--but so far, George has refused. One day, Charlie swore.

"How long ago was that?" he asks.

The boy shrugs. "Dunno."

Charlie holds out his hand. "Let's head to the front, okay? What's your name?"

The boy takes Charles' hand, firm and trusting. "Scorpius."

Well, that was an odd name, but Charlie admits that he's heard odder. He starts walking toward the register. "And your dad's name?"

"Draco Malfoy," the man himself hisses.

Charlie looks up as Scorpius cheers, running toward his father. Charlie smiles, glad. Malfoy kneels down and puts his hands on Scorpius cheeks, eyes furiously looking over his son. "Don't you ever do that again! I told you, there are plenty of people who would kidnap you or hurt you!"

"I'm sorry, Dad!" Scorpius whimpers, lip wobbling. "But they had this shiny dragon in the window and you were busy and--and--and..."

Malfoy sighs and hugs his son. Scorpius can't stop his tears now, but Malfoy hushes him. Charlie nods to himself and leaves the pair alone. He goes back to his stocking--the kids really want that new bubble blowing machine this year--but he feels a tap on his shoulder moments later.

Malfoy smiles weakly. "Thank you. I assume you were going to announce that there was a missing child?"

"Of course," Charlie says. "I've tried talking to George about this place, but he won't listen. I'm sorry."

"It's my fault," Malfoy says. "I should've kept a tighter grip on him."

Charlie shakes his head. "It happens. I can't tell you how often my mum lost us kids. It's what kids do, slip off and scare their parents."

Malfoy winces. "But other kids don't have to worry about other people's prejudices."

True enough. "I could teach you a spell if you have time later? We used it on the dragon reserve for abandoned hatchlings. Without a parent to teach them, they would try things that young dragons shouldn't until they're older. We used the spell to let us know when they've gone so far from a set point. I taught it to my sister-in-law, Fleur, who says it works perfectly for kids who like to wander."

Malfoy's face brightens. "I'd love to learn that one! I can't get away tonight, but he's visiting his mother tomorrow. We could meet up at lunch in that new tea shop here?"

Charlie hadn't been yet, but he's always thought that trying new things are best with company. "Tomorrow then. Lunch and a spell."

"Excellent," Malfoy replies. "Now, I have to get home. Scorpius needs to pack."

Charlie nods and watches father and son leave. He finds himself looking forward to tomorrow. More than he thinks is appropriate for teaching a spell. 

Maybe Bill was right about him needing to date.

Then again, Malfoy had grown into the sharp features that had been too much for a young boy. And he had made reparations for what he had done in the war and he was a good father.

Lunch tomorrow. Charlie can't stop himself from whistling the rest of the work day.

~~~

Charlie eventually teaches Draco the spell. Two hours after they arrive at the tea shop. He's not sure where the two hours had gone, but it had been a pleasant two hours and Draco hadn't shown any signs of wanting to leave or finding the conversation burdensome. 

They make plans for dinner on Saturday and then there's a play date with Scorpius at the park and then dinner at Draco's home and breakfast after that. 

And before Charlie knows it, he's dating someone at Christmas and wondering how to bring up the subject of Christmas dinner. Without anywhere else to go and being so close to home, he's spent the last few years at home, with his family, but now? He's dating someone. And Draco has Scorpius this year for Christmas, but they've only been dating for two weeks. He knows it's too soon to introduce Draco to his family, but isn't it also too soon to spend it with Draco and Scorpius?

In the end, Scorpius asks for him.

Draco blushes and stutters, not looking at Charlie, but Scorpius is looking at Charlie like _he's_ supposed to answer.

Which is just...huh.

"I know mum would love more guests," Charlie says.

Draco blinks at him. "Even a Malfoy?"

Charlie shrugs. "Harry brings Severus."

"Harry's dating Severus?" Draco asks.

Charlie doesn't actually know, but everyone is taking bets. "Not that we know for sure. We've got a pot started if you'd like in."

"Wait," Draco says, holding up his hands. "That's not...you're saying that _Malfoys_ would be welcome at a Weasley Christmas?"

"I'll tell Mum first," Charlies answers, waving his hand. "She'll sort it."

Draco looks at Scorpius who is watching them closely. Draco looks up through his eyelashes at Charlie. "But we've only been dating two weeks."

Charlie bits his lip. "I'm kind of the long haul sort of guy. I mean, I'll admit to being worried about it all since it's only been two weeks, but frankly, I don't care much. I don't do casual, Draco, and to be honest, I'm already sort of in love with being a family with you."

Draco blushes and swallows hard. "A family, huh?"

"Does that mean I can call you dad?" Scorpius interrupts. Kids, Charlie thinks fondly. "Actually, I call Dad dad already. Papa?"

Draco sighs. "Looks like my son is in love with you already."

Charlie licks his lips, raising his eyebrows. "And what about you?"

Draco ducks his head, shyly. "Well...I might be...falling in love. Might! Just might."

"I think I can work with that."

~~~

Mum is good with it all and tells Charlie fiercely that everyone will behave or else. When Charlie arrives with Draco and Scorpius, everyone who is coming has mostly arrived already and welcomes Draco and Scorpius with handshakes and some, hugs. Scorpius quickly makes friends with Albus and the two disappear somewhere upstairs. Draco finds Severus hiding in a corner and though they try to keep to themselves, people constantly come over to talk. Charlie's rather proud of his family for this.

"Well, I admitted to dating my Slytherin," Charlie says when he finds himself standing next to Harry after dinner. "How about you?"

Harry raises an eyebrow. "Your money on tonight?"

Charlie laughs. "When did you find out?"

"Arthur told Severus," Harry admits. "And we don't keep secrets from each other."

"My chance has been and gone," Charlie tells him. "I'm just being curious."

Harry sighs. "It's just...Severus is frightened."

Charlie gets it, but he sees Draco saying something pointedly to Severus who is watching Harry. Charlie nudges Harry in the side and Harry swallows hard. "It's up to Severus, Charlie."

Charlie rolls his eyes and charms some mistletoe to hang above Harry's head. With a smirk in response to Harry's glare, Charlie joins his lover. Severus straightens his back when Charlie approaches. Draco wraps an arm around Charlie's waist. "Hello."

Charlie kisses his temple and puts his arm around Draco's shoulders. "Hello. Severus, I've charmed some mistletoe over Harry's head. That is a very big hint, by the way."

Severus' glare matches Harry. "I don't know why you're telling me that."

Charlie sips his drink and tries to make his point with a telling silence. Severus glances over at Harry who is blushing a violent red and trying to hide behind the coat rack. Everyone is trying not to pay attention. Draco shakes his head. "I've only been here for five hours, Severus, but even I know that everyone knows about you and Harry. Just kiss him already and stop this charade. If I can be brave enough, then you can, too."

Severus leaves them with a muttered curse and Charlie shares a look with Draco. They watch as Severus slinks around the edge of the room, ignoring everyone who has gone quiet, and Harry smiles weakly at his lover. Severus clears his throat and, to everyone's shock, kneels down. 

"I just meant that you should tell everyone you're together," Draco calls out. "Not propose to him."

Severus ignores Draco and holds out a box. Harry looks like he's about to faint, but nods. The room cheers as Severus slides the ring onto Harry's hand with shaking fingers and then stands and kisses him. Draco leans against Charlie's chest. "For the record, I do not accept public proposals."

"Got many of those, huh?" Charlie jokes.

Draco harrumphs. "A private proposal, Weasley. I mean it."

"I'll keep it in mind."

Upstairs, something crashes and both Scorpius and Albus call out that everything is fine. Charlie smirks. "But I can ask Scorpius if I can marry his dad in public, right?"

Draco groans.


End file.
